Aversa's Beachtime Seduction
by A Ninja Named Sora
Summary: Aversa tries to seduce her husband during their time at the beach, but he doesn't get the clue. Will Aversa have her man before day's end? Contains lemon and OC.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fire Emblem or this OC. The OC belongs to The Star of Neo-Nova.**

* * *

How would one celebrate defeating a legendary dragon that tried to destroy the entire world and kill everyone? Sleep? No. Party? No again. Vacation? Most likely that one. Well, it was the case for the Shepherds who defeated Grima and was reunited with their favorite tactician, Chevano. And where else would you go other than the Outrealms for a vacation?

They were greeted by Anna number 203 and were led to a beach-like world, which oddly had Risen even after the Fell Dragon's defeat. As the true final battle came to a close, they all got their well-earned rest. Ricken and Nowi built sand castles near the water, Gaius and Cordelia collected seashells, and the others were either talking, swimming, or just relaxing with their significant other. This was the case with Chevano and his lovely wife Aversa.

Yes, the very same Aversa that tried to kill them all multiple times, was the tactician's wife. Love sure is a funny thing. She along with the Shepherds faced themselves in the Wellspring of Truth to gain the knowledge they desired. It was there she found out Validar destroyed her village and brainwashed her to follow him blindly. Disgusted with her past behavior, she joined Chrom's army in hopes of redeeming herself and along the way, caught the heart of the army's tactician. The two hit it well, despite the mixed opinions of the group. For now, they just wanted to relax at the beach.

To several women, (even the married ones), Aversa was a lucky, lucky woman. Why? Maybe it could be his milk chocolate skin that made the women wonder what he tasted like. Or perhaps it was friendly personality that made people draw close to him. Or maybe his manly features such as a a muscular torso, a scar over his right eyebrow, and blackish brown eyes that sent shivers down people's spines. To top it all off, he was currently wearing a pair of plain black swim trunks that showed off most of his impressive body. No wonder Tharja stalked him daily.

Then again, many males considered him a lucky bastard for having such a hot woman for a wife. Aversa had flowing, silky, white hair that reached down to the middle of her back, a face pure of any flaws, purple markings that made her look very exotic, and had luscious breasts and behind. It also helped that she was wearing a white bikini that left little to the imagination. Truly a lucky bastard indeed.

"Ah, this is the life." Chevano spoke as he stretched in his beach chair.

The dark-skin beauty chuckled lightly. "Couldn't agree more love. Though I can't help but to think this day could be better." She said in a seductive undertone.

"I don't know how, but I guess you could be right." He replied to his wife.

"Of course. Want something to drink?" She asked while getting up. She took a few steps before tripping forward, causing her derriere to stick out. "Oops~"

Chevano rushed over to help up Aversa. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned for her.

She smiled. "I'm quite alright. I'm glad I have such a strong man to help me in my time of need." The woman spoke while tracing some of his muscles with her finger. "I'll be right back." She whispered in his ear before walking away, swaying her hips while walking away. Despite the sexiness radiating from the woman, the tactician did not pick up on the advances and went back to sitting in his chair.

It only took around two minutes for her to come back with the drinks, perfectly aware of the puddle ahead of her. _"Let's see him try to resist this." _She thought before fake screamed while falling backwards. If it wasn't staged, it would have been the hottest accident in the history of man. Aversa was lying on her ass with her needs spread apart, giving Chevano a perfect view of her outlined pussy through her bikini bottom. The drinks flew and caused the contents to spill all over Aversa, giving her body a shiny gleam and caused the top to become see-through.

"A-Aversa..." Chevano said quietly.

_"Got him." _She smirked. "Yes?" She asked in an innocent tone.

"Here, let me." He picked her back up and sat her down back in her chair. "Let me get the drinks. I'll be back." He told her before walking off, despite Aversa's intentions.

"Dammit." She muttered to herself. She sighed deeply, not pleased with her oblivious husband's actions. She thought that with her charms, she would have him all over her by now. He came back with the drinks shortly after and handed her a beverage. "Thanks love, maybe I can do something to repay your kind actions?" She asked while fluttering her eye lashes.

"I'm alright. Just relax and enjoy the beach." He dismissed her without a thought.

"Aw, are you sure? I mean I could do anything you want." She said while using her arms to squish her breasts together. "I mean, anything since you got me all hot and bothered."

He placed a hand on her forehead. "Are you okay? You do seem hot, but maybe that's because of the sun."

Her earlier statement of hot and bothered turned into just bothered. _"How can anyone be so clueless?"_ She asked herself. This did not stop her though, not by a long shot. Throughout the day she tried many times to seduce him. From flirting to teasing, from poses and touching, and even showing off her bouncing beauties in a volleyball game. The sky was now a dark shade of red, hinting the day to almost be over. By now, Aversa was beyond pissed. "Screw it." She finally said and forcibly grabbed Chevano and dragged him to some large rocks on the other side of the beach, this way they can be alone.

The man gulped when she pinned his back against a rock. He's seen her angry before, but this was the maddest he's seen her this far in his life. "Um, Aversa?"

"Quiet." She growled.

It was true that Chevano had moments where he believed would die. Those past moments, were not even close to the amount of fear he was now experiencing. It also didn't help that she was once an enemy that tried to kill him multiple times in some of the most brutal ways possible. "_Dear Naga, please spare my life." _He prayed for his life.

"Do you have any idea what I went through today?" She asked him. "All day I've been trying to seduce you, but you kept on being clueless."

"You were trying to seduce me?" He asked. That question made his wife groan and slap her forehead.

"Yes...now, onto the main subject. I've been trying my best to get you and I'll be damned if I let you get away now." She stated as she started to slide her hand into his trunks to massage his length.

Chevano did not see that coming. "Aversa, what are you-?" He was cut off by Aversa silencing him with her lips. He couldn't pull away as she used her free hand to pull his head closer to her. When he opened his mouth the dark skin beauty slipped her tongue in to make sure the only noises he was making was moans.

After a few minutes of rough kissing, Aversa pulled back with a devilish smile. "Like I said, I intend on getting what I want. Are you going to deny your wife the thing she wants most?" She asked while using everyman's weakness, puppy eyes.

He looked into her eyes and knew that he would not be able to get out of this, even if he wanted to. Her hand felt so soft and the way she was rubbing sent jolts of electricity through his body. Also, he did feel guilty that his wife wanted to spend a special moment with him and he couldn't pick up on it. "Okay, do as you please. I'm sorry for not picking up earlier."

Aversa smiled. "Thank you love, now just relax." She cooed while pulling down his trunks with his member nearly hitting her face. The vixen smiled at it, she was going to enjoy this. She took an experimental lick and found it to her liking. _"Gods, who would've thought it would taste so good? I want more." _She thought before feverishly licked his manhood.

The man leaned back onto the stone behind him as his wife's tongue went to town. His breathing became more throaty and his mind slowly went white. "Ah-versa..." He moaned her name. He looked down to see her mover her top piece aside and started to use her breasts to sandwich his member in between. "Oh my gods..."

She had him right where she wanted him, wrapped around her finger. She used what the gods gave her and moved one of her girls down and the other up, creating a unique feeling of getting rubbed. That wasn't all she was doing, she also had her tongue circling around the head and licking the slit on the tip.

Chevano tried to stay in the paradise as long as he could but fate had other plans. Many minutes passed before he felt pressure building inside him. "I'm about to...ah!" He cried as he came into her mouth. The woman was surprised by the amount he was shooting but gladly swallowed his seed. She pulled back with a bit dripping from her mouth in which she used her tongue to lick it off the sides of her lips. Chevano felt his manhood harden at the erotic scene he was witnessing.

"Mm...tastier than I expected. Now," she moved her bottom piece aside to show her drooling pussy. "It seems that giving you attention made me quite horny, can you please take care of me?" She asked with a light shade of pink on her cheeks.

He merely nodded and crawled forward to examine her womanhood. Chevano used his fingers to spread apart her lips to get a better look inside of her. _"So pink," _he thought. _"And this smell..." _He leaned forward and gave a small lick, causing Aversa to moan. Not wanting to disappoint, he continued to lick her folds.

"Oh...ah...oh Chevanoooo..." Aversa moaned in pleasure. The woman used her hands too bring his head closer to her core. "Please, don't stop!" She begged.

The man had no idea on what to do since this was his first time, to his knowledge. He did however see a small nub on top of the slit. With no other option, he started to lick and lightly suck on it. This resulted to having his hair gripped tightly and loud moaning on borderline screaming. He needed to finish her before she smothered him to death. He used two of his fingers to pump her as he continued to suckle on her clit. This proved to be his solution as Aversa let out a loud groan and came onto his hand. While catching her breath, Chevano decided to get the excess juice off his hand by licking it off.

"That was...amazing." She complimented him.

"Thanks Aversa." He chuckled while scratching the back oh his head. The dark skin man did not have anytime to rest as Aversa pulled him close to her.

"Now, it's time for the real fun to begin." She whispered sensually into his ear.

He nodded and picked her up by the legs and pushed her against the stone. He looked down to make sure lined up properly before slowly entering inside of her wet entrance. And boy did he wish he done this sooner. Her wet walls clamped down him as it also gave off heat. Truly, an experience that he would not mind revisiting. "Gods, I never knew it would feel like this..."

Aversa too was enjoying it. Never before has she ever felt so complete in her entire life. Chevano managed to fill her up in just all the right places, not to mention she had prepared herself so it didn't hurt much at all. "Ah...oh...my love please move."

He looked directly into lovely brown eyes and started to move gently, creating a delightful friction between the two. They were glad that they could spend this special moment together as husband and wife. "Damn..." He cursed, proof that he was enjoying it.

"Mmm...ah!" Aversa kept on making sweet, sweet noises that her husband found to be music to him. "Love...harder...faster please!" She whined while wrapping her arms and legs around him, causing them to be closer than before. She got what she wanted and was thrusted into harder and at a more steady pace. "Yes! More! Oh Chevano~" She yelled, drunk on ecstasy. Her yelling wasn't the only thing making noise as the sound of flesh hitting flesh replaced the sounds of the moving ocean.

He pulled his wife into a mind-blowing kiss while he continued to make love to her. Both moaned and showed no signs of separating anytime soon, not that they were complaining. All the two could think about was making their partner find release.

"A-Aversa..." Chevano spoke after several minutes of non-stop thrusting. "I'm, I'm about to come."

Aversa nodded in understanding. "So am I...let's do it together love." She said while tightening her legs around his waist.

With a few more thrusts, he ejaculated deep inside his lover while her walls massaged his member.. "Aversa!"

"Ah! Chevanooo!" She shouted as her juices leaked out while being filled to the brim. She let out deep sighs of bliss while she enjoyed the afterglow. "So? Wish you've done this sooner?" She teased him.

His reply was only a nod.

"Good, because you're still going to make it up to me by continuing. All. Night. Long." She explained before she glomped him to start another round of sex.

**Meanwhile on a nearby rock...**

Tharja was furiously fingering herself with her right hand while her left massaged one of her breasts. She had found out what the dark skin couple was doing and wasted no time to spy on them and well, got excited and needed relief. _"Just as I expected, he is huge. Shame that I can't have him. Then again a well-placed hex could persuade him. Or maybe I can just ask and they'll let me in? I wouldn't mind...hehe!"_

* * *

**A/n: Hope you liked it Star of Neo-Nova! Sorry it took awhile but I had to make sure it was good. Till next time!**


End file.
